


Steve's Secret Sketchbook of UST

by kjanddean



Series: Steve's Secret Sketchbook of UST [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Has His Hair In A Bun, Digital Painting, M/M, Pining, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Sometimes Steve just can't resist. He may or may not have a sketchbook full of drawings that Bucky must never, ever see. This is one page of said sketchbook. Okay, so basically I am a perv who wanted to draw naked Bucky posing with Steve's shield. For reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [on tubmlr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/151908137803/bucky-from-steves-secret-sketchbook-of-ust)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/141236/141236_original.jpg)


End file.
